Leo Castern
Leo Castern is a character used by Neodraconis in World 8: Brave New World. He has the ability of Ability Duplication, and is an agent with the New Company. Leo is 19 years old. He is the only son in his family, but has a sister named Silvia, whom he copied his first ability from until he lost it. Abilities This is the abilities Leo have mimicked so far are: Disintegration (Formerly) Leo mimicked this ability from his sister. He noticed it when he kicked on a can and disintegrated it. Since then he trained with a trainer and learned to disintegrate many objects. He has also killed two people with it to save him and Rhia from two criminals, and he regrets the murders deeply. He has also used it in training. He lost it during his breakdown. Forcefield Production Leo mimicked this ability from his trainer and he has used it to defend himself in training from other forcefield attacks. He has learned to move the field and place it on someone else, protecting them instead. He has used the ability as a weapon when attacking criminals. He have also learned to make a forcefield that traps persons in the bubbles and deflects all the attacks that is trying to destroy it from the inside. He has made forcefields that give shocks to those who touch them. During training he has made an invisible forcefield surrounding himself. Ability Sensing Leo mimicked this ability from an agent that checked which ability he had. He have used it to analyze two powers and describing that they have been "given" them by someone. He have also analyzed powers from two criminals that had five abilities each, and can identify his own powers. This helped him during his breakdown because it helped him identify which powers he was missing and that his core ability was "damaged". Technopathy Leo mimicked this ability from his partner Rhia. He have used it to "tell" a car to drive to some investigations and a lot of missions. He have also used this ability to find his partner, Rhia. During training, Leo have used this ability to disorientate Rhia by manipulating sirens and lights. Resistance Leo mimicked this ability from his partner Rhia. He have been less hurt when being attacked by two criminals and not taking too much damage from their attacks, and also when a third criminal attacked him. He has used this pretty much every time he got hurt until he got his other healing ability. He lost the ability during his breakdown, but later remimicked it. Precognitive Visions Leo mimicked this ability from his partner Rhia. He have used this when he saw himself driving with his Technopathy. Otherwise he have mostly used this ability to predict Rhia's next move when they are training. Shapeshifting (Formerly) Leo mimicked this ability from his partner Rhia. He have only used this ability once to change his appearance so two criminals wouldn´t recognize him. He lost the ability during breakdown. Enhanced Senses Leo mimicked this ability from his partner Rhia. He have used it to hear extra good but also in general. This has helped him during missions and training. Flight Leo mimicked this ability from a villain that attacked the company, and tried to kill Leo. He have used it to fly towards another villain. SInce then he have used it during missions and during training with Rhia. Rapid Cellular Regeneration (Formerly) Leo mimicked this ability from a villain that attacked the company. He have used it to heal from blue lightnings that would normally burn a person to death. He have used this during missions and training. He lost this ability during his breakdown. Electrokinesis Leo mimicked this ability from another villain Leo fought. He have used it to attack two evil brothers and to harm Rhia. When his gun is unavailable he uses shots of lightnings instead. He has used this to destroy electronics and towards Rhia during training. He has also learned to combine this power with his "Forcefield Production". Umbrakinesis Leo mimicked this ability from one of the evil brothers, Kestrel. He has used it during training with Rhia to disorientate her. Cryokinesis (Formerly) Leo mimicked this ability from one of the evil brothers, Kestrel. He have used this to bind Rhia and one time himself to the ground. He have used a combination of powers with this one including to make an effective attack on Rhia during training. He lost this ability during his breakdown. Deactivation (Formerly) Leo mimicked this ability from one of the evil brothers, Kestrel. He has used it to deactivate an electronic door. He lost this ability during his breakdown. Death Touch (Formerly) Leo mimicked this ability from one of the evil brothers, Kestrel. He never used it and lost it during his breakdown. Ability Deletion Leo mimicked this ability from one of the evil brothers, Kestrel. He has used this without knowing it while being unconscious, to delete his own abilities after losing control. He will probably use it in the future to remove abilities he don´t want. Photokinesis (Formerly) Leo mimicked this ability from one of the evil brothers, Raven. He have used this to make spheres of light in front of Rhia's eyes during training. Leo lost this ability during his breakdown. Pyrokinesis (Formerly) Leo mimicked this ability from one of the evil brothers, Raven. He has used it during training with himself and with Rhia. Now he have lost it during his breakdown. Activation (Formerly) Leo mimicked this ability from one of the evil brothers, Raven. He never used it before he lost it during his breakdown. Life/Death Touch Leo mimicked this ability from one of the evil brothers, Raven. He has used it to heal Rhia after harming her with his Electrokinesis. Ability Granting (Formerly) Leo mimicked this ability from one of the evil brothers, Raven. He never used it before losing it during his breakdown. Love Infatuation Leo has used this to distract a guard and to force Rhia to love him. Appearance Leo Castern is a handsome looking young man with his blonde hair and light blue eyes. He is a little short and also a little thin. Leo was able to change his appearance because of his mimicked ability, "Shapeshifting", but now he has lost his ability during a breakdown. Personality Because of the abuse from his father and his mothers death, Leo is pretty vulnerable. He don´t show it much, he keeps it inside instead. He don´t trust many persons, mostly Rhia and his sister. He is pretty happy when he is with those he trusts, because he can be himself. Leo is a curious soul. History Leo's mother died when he was young and he misses her extremely much. His father was violent to him and his sister when they were little, so they escaped and grew up the rest of their childhood in a foster home in New York. He didn´t have many friends in school but now he has Rhia as a friend. When his sister manifested he became jealous but also very interested in abilities. Leo moved to an own apartment and so did his sister. He then started to train in different Martial Arts to help defending himself. Leo then manifested and his jealousy towards his sister faded away. He mimicked very many abilities in a short time until he had a total of 11 abilities, before losing some in a breakdown. He now works with the company to fight crime. Leo and Rhia are great partners and Leo have now admitted to himself that his feelings is more than just friends. When he then found out that Rhia was engaged, Leo became mentally unstable and starting turning villainous. With these complicated feelings, Leo decided that using Love Infatuation was the only way for him staying "sane". After a night spent with Rhia, Leo understood his mistakes and he released Rhia from the ability´s hold over her. Rhia took out her anger with beating Leo and Leo let her doing so until he cracked his skull open. The next day, he was attacked by Rhia's brother, Michael Cassidy, and his skull was cracked again. Leo continued to beg Rhia for forgiveness, in vain, until he heard that Michael had been abducted by a pair of villainous brothers who'd just escaped from custody. Leo rescued Michael from them. Soon afterwards, despairing of his unrequited love, Leo arranged to have his memories of Rhia and working with the Company erased, but Rhia learned of this from a vision and prevented him. She admitted that she didn't hate him, as she'd claimed, and that she might one day be able to forgive him. Family and Relationships Father - Will Castern Sister - Silvia Castern Friend - Rhiannon Gwenllian Jones Category:Characters